


Not all Coffee is Black

by suibiansmaster



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, WangXian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suibiansmaster/pseuds/suibiansmaster
Summary: Wei Ying has the same customer for weeks who comes in exactly around the same time. He becomes good friends wit the man called Lan WangJi and doesn't realise he's in love...orWei Ying whining to his brother about fallen in love with Lan Zhan and not knowing how to confess!





	Not all Coffee is Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction EVER! Please bare with me a little.  
> Also: english is not my native language :(
> 
> ANYWAY lets get into some WangXian Coffee Shop AU

 

**Not all Coffee is Black**

 

**"** Jiang Cheng, really you need to help me!" 

 

Jiang Cheng sighed loudly into the phone from this.  Why is his (adopted) brother always like this? He doesn't have the time for that now!!! 

"What is it this time?" he ask annoyed. 

 

"It's-- I think I fell in love!" Wei Ying exclaimed.

"So...? That was clear wasn't it?"  - "WHAT?? NO!" 

"But it is about Lan Wangji isn't it?" - "I-- how do you know?" 

 

How do he know? Wei Ying is the most dumb and oblivious guy that is wandering this beautiful earth. Everyone knows, literally everyone. Because of all the shameful flirting he did daily with Lan Wangji, all the looks they share and that sweetness- urgh. Exactly the many many reasons Jiang Cheng decided not to go into that Coffee Shop anymore. 

"Look, Wei Ying. Every-fucking-one knows!! You're giving him the looks of a lovesick teenage girl since weeks!!" 

"I am not."

"Yes. Yes you are"

"Not."

"YOU ARE DUMBASS!!!" 

"...anyway. Dear brother, even if thats true - which is not because I only realized TODAY that I have a crush - I really need your advise. Because what do I do now? I really really really really like him Jiang Cheng!! Ah-- I can't--" 

Jiang Cheng really couldn't stay the whining of his brother. "Just ask him out and done. Have a nice time. I'm hanging up now!"  
"What! No! I can't just ask him out-- I'll ruin everything... we just became friends..." 

"Believe me Wei Ying, this guy doesn't want to be your "friend"." He's already rubbing his temple, because how can Wei Ying not realising his own feelings so far and on top of that thinking that Lan Wangji comes to his Coffee Shop every single day to be friends. Fucking friends. 

"How can you say he don't want to be friends! Brother! Thats mean-"

"OK I'M HANGING UP! HAVE FUN! ... Just ask him out!" With that he hung up as fast as possible. Now he won't have to listen to this nonsense anymore. At least for now. 

Sitting down on his couch he thinks about how all of this had started.

He was there, in the coffee shop drinking his usual black coffee and talking shortly to Wei Ying before he had to go to work. And then... it happend. Lan WangJi came into the shop with look on his face like his wife died or some shit. But his brother eyes lit up like he had seen the most beautiful man alive and Jiang Cheng knew he was doomed.  Lan WangJi seemed to be equally dumstruck and actually let Wei Ying talk him into some Vanilla Spice Latte (whatever this shit is anyway), he didn't seem to be the type for extraordinary stuff, but he did it anyway. 

And Lan WangJi came back, everyday around the same time to order the same Latte which my brother loved so dearly. After only a week they were already an birthname basis and a lot of obvious flirting on Wei Yings side. 

This went on for weeks now till Jiang Cheng decided not to go there anymore, at least not the time when Lan WangJi would be there.  Better give them some space anyway. 

Hopefully his brother will just confess and get this over with. Then hopefully they'll do the public affection thing behind close doors. Not that he want to get his hopes up to much for this, knowing his brother. 

 

After 3 days not hearing any sign of life from his brother he actually began to worry about Wei Ying. He didn't even answer one text or picking up the phone, so Jiang Cheng went to the Coffee shop to yell at him. 

As he's opening the door he can already hear the whining little annoying voice of his brother, who is currently in the arms of Lan WangJi! 

"Hold me tight yeah?" Wei Ying said.

"Holding you thight."

"Hold me tighter~"

 

That was the most stupid conversation Jiang Cheng ever heard in his whole life. "Hey! Dumbass!!" 

Wei Ying jumped a little in surprise and looks at his brother, actually blushing and taking a step back from - his boyfriend as it seems.

"Ah Ji-Jiang Cheng! I didn't know you would come over..."

"No shit Sherlock. You weren't answering your damn phone! But now I see, you were occupied huh? Congratulation."

Wei Ying smiles brightly at this. "Thanks my dear brother~" He grins even more. 

"Ok now I'll go home and hopefully have never to witniss this- ... whatever this is!" pointing between the two of them.   
  


"Oh but stay for a coffee Jiang Cheng! Lan Zhans brother is in town too! He will come over any minute~ so we can all sit together!

"No its fine. Bye-" His words stopped as he turned around and HE saw the most attractive guy coming right into the shop. Maybe he should stay after all. Not that he'll talk to a stranger th-

"Ah Brother-in-Law! Jiang Cheng, thats Lan Xichen! He's Lan Zhans elder brother!" 

 

So apparently the universe must hate him right? 

 


End file.
